


Thunderstorms

by klapollojustice



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, i'm gay and crying don't look at me, my first time writing these little fucks, they're so underrated and it's homophobic how little screentime they had together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klapollojustice/pseuds/klapollojustice
Summary: Bushroot is terrified of thunderstorms, and also extremely nervous around Liquidator. Unfortunately for him, a storm comes the day Liquidator visits the greenhouse.But what they both don't know at first is that there's nothing to fear.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> It's lowkey an excuse for me not being clever enough to put quips in every line, but I write Liquidator to do his salesman speak only during fights or when he's nervous. Also because the latter is a cute concept and I don't have much to work with for Licky.
> 
> I love him though, so I make my own fun while not completely changing him.

Liquidator had asked if he could hang out with Bushroot someday at the greenhouse. And for whatever reason, Bushroot said yes. It wasn’t that he hated the guy, in fact it was the opposite. Bushroot always felt closest to him out of all his teammates. Liquidator was understanding, empathetic, and easy to talk to. Megavolt and Quackerjack seemed to have none of these qualities.

And especially not Negaduck. God, Bushroot would have to be crazy to compare _Negaduck_ to Liquidator. The violent and chaos loving duck invoked every possible kind of hatred within Bushroot. But Liquidator? The feelings he brought onto Bushroot weren’t unlike those he had experienced with Rhoda. The main difference was that this time around, Bushroot felt more at ease and in control of his thoughts.

So when today became that someday Liquidator came to the greenhouse, Bushroot was super nervous. But after giving him a tour of the greenhouse, he felt more comfortable with the situation.

Bushroot was laughing, in the middle of telling Liquidator a funny story. “Yeah, and then Spike-”

A boom came from outside, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. Bushroot’s eyes widened in fear. This was a sound he recognized all too well; thunder. He began to freeze.

“You okay? I wanna know what Spike did next.” Liquidator asked, bringing him back to reality.

Bushroot shook his head to get a grip. “I-I’ll finish the story later.”

“Don’t like thunderstorms, huh? I get that,” He wrapped an arm around the man. “I personally have always found it great weather to sleep through.”

“You’re not worried at all?” He stared at Liquidator. “Thunderstorms are the worst! You know how they say lightning often strikes trees? What if my trees get struck and they fall down?”

Liquidator nodded slowly. “Oh, I see. Well, at least you’re not alone this time.” He smiled softly in a way that made Bushroot’s heart stop and then start again much faster.

“Yeah, I guess so,” He said with a sigh. Tree roots emerged from the ground and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. “Thanks, Tiffany. I just can’t help but worry, you know?”

Liquidator’s fingers rested on his chin as he looked on, intrigued. “Oh, that’s Tiffany? Tell her I said hello!”

“She can hear you, you just can’t hear her.” Bushroot explained.

_So, this is that Liquidator guy you love so much, huh?_

“Tiffany, you can’t say that! But yes, that’s him.” His face was red now.

Liquidator, despite his confusion, faced Tiffany’s roots and waved. “I see you've heard about me. It’s nice to meet you!”

 _Ooh, nice to meet you too,_ _Prince Charming. I can see why you like this guy._

“Tiffany!” Bushroot whined. “I told you, don’t say these things around Bud! He can’t hear you but still.”

Liquidator raised a nonexistent eyebrow, ignoring how off guard hearing his real name had caught him. “What’s she saying?”

“Oh, nothing. She just loves to embarrass me.”

Another clap of thunder. Bushroot fell backwards in shock, but fortunately Tiffany caught him with her exposed roots. She then grabbed him and pulled him into Liquidator’s arms. Bushroot was now being held bridal style, more embarrassed than he had been before.

_Just kiss him! Please!_

He was too flustered to respond, especially since Liquidator was now looking him in the eyes. “Ignore Tiff here. She’s feeling a little… mischievous today, it seems.”

Liquidator chuckled. “She’s not bothering me, I can’t even hear her. And there’s something I like about this.”

“What?”

There went that damn smile again. Why was it so enticing each time? “Have a crush on your friend with no idea how to tell him? Find it hard to speak sometimes when he gets this close to you? Try facing your fears and taking any chance that comes your way! No matter how nervous you feel, it’s better for both of you in the end!”

Bushroot was unable to respond for a couple of minutes as he tried to process Liquidator’s salesman speak. “You’re pulling my leg. There’s no way-”

“The Liquidator never lies about how he feels to those he loves most! Even when he feels so tense that he could puke if physically capable in a liquid state.”

“Bud, you’re creeping me out by switching to that salesman talk. You do that when you’re trying to be all mysterious. I feel like now is not the time to do that,” He sighed. “Especially since I like you too and stuff, if that’s what you were getting at.”

He laughed again, only this time he sounded more sheepish, which was unusual for him. “Yeah, that’s what I… was getting at.” Liquidator panicked internally as his confident facade began to fade.

Bushroot pushed back slightly. “I’m serious, you’re scaring me. And it doesn’t help considering the storm out there! Just say what you need to say normally.”

“I like you and you look super cute this way which is so awkward to say but it’s the truth.” Liquidator said in one breath.

He blushed. “Really? Also, why are you so nervous? It’s just me. And you’re the most confident guy I know.”

Liquidator laughed. “I put on a good show, huh?” He sounded somewhat dead inside. “But yeah, I mean all that. Seems like old Tiff here had some other plans for us, don’t you think? Not that I mind.”

Finally, he was at least acting like his normal self again.

“Heh, looks like she did. She always was a bold one. But uh, I’m glad you like me. I’m just way out of the game, you know? I wouldn’t know how to go about these kinds of things. It’s hard when you’re old.” Bushroot said.

He scoffed. “I’m old too, you know! And I’ve been out of the game for quite a few years now.”

“Try a couple of decades. It’s no fun.”

“Quit worrying about these things! I’ll help you learn to just live in the moment if you let me,” Liquidator’s smile returned. “Come on, _Reggie_.”

“I-” Once again, he was interrupted by the sound of thunder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the larger man holding him.

He, in turn, smirked. Liquidator looked down at Bushroot and pulled him closer for a quick kiss.

“Where’d you get the guts to do that?” Bushroot asked.

“Who said anything about guts? You know what that Darkwing Duck always says; ‘let’s get dangerous.’” He mocked the hero as he repeated the catchphrase, getting a laugh out of Bushroot. “I, for one, live for danger.”

“Oh, stop it, you big lug. Just do that again."

Liquidator laughed softly. “Well, since you asked…”

As they kissed again, there was another boom in the distance. But with Liquidator by his side, Bushroot didn’t give it a second thought. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
